


[Podfic] Getting Kinky With Black & Decker

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of argyle4eva's story (part three of the Being Sherlock series.)</p><p> <i>Why John hates going shopping with Sherlock. On today's list: bondage and power tools. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Getting Kinky With Black & Decker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Getting Kinky With Black & Decker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/121995) by [argyle4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argyle4eva/pseuds/argyle4eva). 



  
  
**Length:** A tiny bit more than 6 minutes.  
**Sound Effects:** A very appropriate sound effect in the beginning.  
**Cover Art:** by Fire_Juggler)  
**Download:** [unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/GettingKinky.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/GettingKinkypodbook.zip) | [podbook of parts 1-6](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/being_sherlock-m4b.zip)

**Notes:** Thanks to Fire_juggler for the arts and to argyle4eva for saying I can record the whole series. And to Paraka for hosting!

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
